There is a demand for outputting by an ink jet recording system recorded images comparable in fixability and coloring ability with silver salt photographs or with recorded images obtained by multi-color printing of a plate making system. In order to meet such a demand, a wide variety of recording media has been proposed as ink jet recording media used in the ink jet recording system. For example, an ink jet recoding medium containing an alumina hydrate as a component of an ink receiving layer has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-232475 (Patent Art. 1)).
In recent years, recorded image formed on ink jet recording media have been required to have good light fastness and gas fastness. Thus, an ink jet recording medium containing a hindered amine compound as an image fading preventing agent for improving light fastness and gas fastness has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H03-013376 (Patent Art. 2)). An ink jet recording medium containing a pentavalent phosphoric acid derivative has also been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-188667 (Patent Art. 3)). An ink jet recording medium containing a pentavalent phosphate compound has been further proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-123316 (Patent Art. 4)).